East Tokyo United
East Tokyo United is a Japanese soccer club located in East Tokyo,Japan.Founded in 1989,The team gained popularity in the early 90's when they signed Takeshi Tatsumi and went on to become their most powerful player and would come become one of the most powerful clubs in Japan.A struggling club, of which Takeshi Tatsumi used to be the star and has now returned to as a coach with the intention of bringing ETU back into power. Current Season Statistics Overview East Tokyo United is a small club located in the muncipalty of Taito District in Tokyo.Giant Killing manga; Chapter 2, page 07-08 It is typically referred to by its initials: ETU.The club was founded in 1989 by Yuri's grandfather,Takizone Nagata Uniforms ETU has two match kits. The first sports the teams colour of black and red. The second is a white kit typically used for away games. Their match kit is manufactured by Adidas and sponsored by OEDO Express, Circle Donuts, Rolling and Jet Beer.Giant Killing manga; Volume 3, page 02 The practice kit of ETU, also made by Adidas, consists of a red shirt and black shorts. Home Stadium see Sumidagawara Stadium ETU's home stadium is the Sumidagawa Stadium. Vice-president Nagata owns a store at the Stadium.Giant Killing manga; Chapter 2, page 08 Katsura Fujisawa commented that it is somewhat small.Giant Killing manga; Chapter 25, page 18 The Stadium used to be sponsored by the local municipality, Taito District, but they removed their support due to low attendance.ETU Fans call it "The Red and Black Hell" Mascot Pakka is the ETU mascot. He is a KappaGiant Killing Manga; Volume 7, Jacket flap and has the jersey with the number 12. He is stated to live in the Sumida River''Giant Killing'' Manga; Volume 4, Jacket flap and claims that kids are his enemies.Giant Killing Manga; Volume 5, Jacket flap He is usually around for their home games and his image adorns the ETU team bus.Giant Killing Anime; Episode 16 During the All Stars Game, Pakka received a red card during the mascots game show for tackling the Nagoya Grand Palace mascot.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 124, page 12 History ETU was at the height of its popularity and strength while Tatsumi was a player. The team at the time was built around him and so his departure hit the team hard. Tatsumi also held the record of being the only ETU player to have been on the Japanese National Team and was in the 2002 and 2006 World Cups. Although, Tatsumi was with the National Team only for a short time.Giant Killing manga; Chapter 25, page 04 Shortly after Tatsumi left, Fuwa became ETU's manager and it was during Fuwa's time as manger of ETU that ETU was relegated to the second division.Giant Killing anime; Episode 6 Fuwa claims that he could not do a good job with ETU because the club management would not support him properly. Fuwa wanted the club management to help him buy high profile players for his team as Fuwa believes that by importing high-level foreign players, he is able to improve the level of his Japanese players as well and thus raise the level of his entire team.Giant Killing anime; Episode 9 He also believes ETU to be a superficial team because the management is not committed.Giant Killing anime; Episode 13 ETU suffered through more bad team managers, with the club management being able to do little to assist the team, and lost all their big name players with the exception of Murakoshi, who stayed with the club to honour his responsibility as the captain. It was Murakoshi that spurred the teams return to Division 1, which took four years from the time of relegation.Giant Killing manga; Chapter 6, page 16 Kuroda was another player who stayed with ETU through its fall to Division 2, having joined the club for his rookie year during the season that saw them relegated.Giant Killing anime; Episode 11 The season prior to Tatsumi joining the club as a manager was marked by a failed attempt by the club to add more striking power to its arsenal by hiring an ex-Argentine national player by the name of Fernando. Fernando was the previous #7 and was a very expensive player. However, the investment was an utter bust as Fernando could not get used life in Japan and had low moral. Fernando performed poorly and left the club poorer due to his high salary. The club avoided relegation due largely to the efforts of Natsuki, who always scored in the games ETU could not lose. Natsuki was doing so well that he was a serious contender for the title of the league's top scorer. However, Natsuki's injury ended his season early. ETU managed to place 15th on the league ladder and thus, barely avoid relegation (teams placed 16th or below are relegated). Tatsumi's Task The club started the current season in dire straits. Last season, ETU's average attendance barely topped over 8000. As a result, they lost the support of the municipality: Taito District, from their home grounds. As ETU does not have a parent company, this was a devastating blow. According to President Nagata, the club has bet its very existence on Tatsumi and if he fails to turn things around than it may well spell the end of ETU. Bringing Tatsumi back was Goto's idea, who himself took a huge personal gamble on him. Goto was warned by the Vice-president that if Tatsumi didn't work out, Goto's head would be the first to roll.Giant Killing anime; Episode 1 However, the concrete milestones Tatsumi wants to achieve has never been made clear. Goto started the season identifying that ETU needed to win to survive. Tatsumi himself has only stated that he wises to make ETU strong again and erase its losing mentality. Despite the losing streak at the beginning of the season and the loss against Albireos Niigata, or perhaps because of the losses, ETU has been getting stronger and the team cohesion improving constantly. Meaning that ETU stands a chance of finishing the season extremely strong. Katsura Fujisawa has commented that she believes that ETU will become the centre of a typhoon.Giant Killing anime; Episode 25 However, ETU's problem isn't just that it generally languishes near the bottom of the league table. Due to the boring nature of their defensive football, they were not popular with the fans. Nor was ETU known to produce upsets. Under Tatsumi's leadership, ETU has started playing a more interesting brand of football and is capable of slaying giants. Being more attractive to fans and potential sponsors is also important to ETU's fortunes. Then there is also the prospect of National representation. As noted by Goto, there are many clubs that don't like sending players to the national team but for a small club like ETU, national representation is a way of building their reputation.Giant Killing anime; Episode 26 Blanc and Tatsumi appear to have similar coaching styles and the national roaster for the years hasn't been drawn-up for the senior team (all players referred to as national players are from the previous seasons roaster). Yuri Nagata believes that there is a strong possibility of ETU players being called-up due to the closeness she observed between Blanc and Tatsumi.Giant Killing manga; Chapter 25, page 03 Yuri's belief was partly realised when Akasaki was invited to the Japanese Olympic Team, which has an age restricts and is composed of under 23 players, during their preliminary match against Hong Kong. ETU entered the league season summer haitu in 10th position with a totally of 24 points.Giant Killing manga; Volume 18 This is a dramatic improvement from their performance last season when the finished in 15th position and thus barely avoided relegation to division 2.Gaint Killing Anime; Episode 6 ETU is actually tied in points with JEM Chiba, who currently sit in 9th position, and was ranked lower then JEM Chiba due to goal difference. ETU's improvement is undoubtedly a testament to Tatsumi's management. Current Season Despite posting a draw against the reigning champions, Tokyo Victory, in their pre-season friendly,Giant Killing anime; Episode 3-5 ETU suffered a five game losing streak once the season opened. ETU was humiliated by Javelin Iwata with a score of 4-0 in the first match. This was followed by a loss against Sun Arrow Hiroshima, losing the game 2-0. This was largely due to their defensive line as initially Kuroda and Sugie were apt to lose their spirits when ETU was behind. They also refused to go along with Tatsumi's ideas and were replaced by Kamei and Kobayashi. However, Kamei and Kobayashi were too inexperienced and were continuously outplayed. This led to ETU posting a loss to Shimizu Impulse with a score of 2-1, where Sera scored a mere consolation goal in the last dying minutes of the match. Following this, ETU also lost to Shimizu Impulse once again in a cup match due to Kamei conceding a penalty from a poor tackle, in which Dori managed to save but Kamei's inexperience allowed a second shot on goal leading to their 1-0 defeat. Kuroda and Sugie eventually realised that the problem was them and returned, if only to stop Dori from suffering any more embarrassment from the defensive line.Giant Killing anime; Episode 6-8 ]] ETU still posted one more loss, this time against F.C. Sapporo in a cup match, but Kuroda and Sugie displayed the kind of spirit that Tatsumi was looking for and as a result, Tatsumi unveiled the first of his special tactics for the game against Nagoya Grand Palace.Giant Killing anime; Episode 8-13 With their first suprising win over Nagoya Grand Palace, a short winning streak followed with triumphs against F.C. Sapporo with a score of 3-1 in a cup match that saw Gino almost attaining a hat-trick, and winning 1-0 against Yokohama Mariners with a goal from Murakoshi. However, a string of draws started to occur beginning from the game in which Sera sustained an injury in the second cup match against Shimuzu Impulse.Giant Killing anime; Episode 15-18 ETU drew against Shimizu Impulse, Vanguard Kofu, Montebia Yamagata and Urawa Red Stars all with a score of 1-1. The draws exposed a lack of cohesion in the team, with Akasaki taking issue with Ishihama and Kiyokawa's motivation for playing and their general skill level. ETU ended the string of draws with a loss against Albireos Niigata but according to Sonoda, ETU played much better in the second half and would probably have posted a different result had Gino, who skipped the match due to having some issue with his foot, been on the pitch.Giant Killing anime; Episode 18 ]] ETU's next game was against the mighty Osaka Gunners, who were at the time undefeated and on top of the league table in both points and goals scored. ETU was widely expected to lose against them, with any chance of an upset victory being largely dismissed due to the fact that ETU did not have a history of upsets. The Gunners did go 2 goals up in the first half, with their dangerous striker Kubota leaving Sugie in the dust. However, the second half saw Tatsumi's plans come into effect and Osaka's playing style was put into disarray. ETU took advantage of this and scored two goals thanks to Akasaki and Sugie, with the latter having an assist from Gino during a set piece. Tatsumi then owned to Matsubara that he had intended to win the match 2-1 and hadn't planned for the need to score a 3rd goal. However, Tatsumi went on to say that he was relying on Sera to not let ETU stop at a draw - which is where many of ETU's fans were expecting it to stop as it is the norm for ETU. Sera did go on to score the 3rd goal to post a win.Giant Killing anime; Episode 19-25 Following the victory against the Osaka Gunners's ETU posted a win against Oita Triplex and a draw against JEM United Chiba in their following two league matches.The draw against JEM United Chiba was unavoidable as ETU could not field its best line-up as Akasaki was away on national duty and Kuroda missed the game due to suspension from accumulating too many yellow cards. In addition, Murakoshi received a yellow card in the game against JEM United Chiba and as a result did not play in the game against Kawasaki Frontier due to accumulation of yellow cards across league matches but was still available for Japan Cup matches. ETU also won all their remaining Japan Cup preliminary matches, thus qualifying for the quarter-final stage of the Japan Cup. At the end of the Japan Cup match, Gino asked to be rested.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 88-90 ETU's next league match was against Kawasaki Frontier, which ETU lost 2-1.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 104, page 02 The game against Kawasaki Frontier was unusual in that the starting line-up consisted of a number of veteran players (Kenji Hotta, Tatsuo Ishigami and Yoshinori Sakai) who had lost their starting positions under Tatsumi. Tsubaki, despite being a rookie, was the match captain in Murakoshi's place.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 90, pages 12-13 Tatsumi later revealed that he had actually made the starting line-up selection based on which players worked the hardest during a Curry Fest he organised just before the game against Kawasaki Frontier. Tatsumi reasoned that players who think their job is to only kick a football will not help a club progress and for the club to progress, players have to think that they are not only playing with 11 players but the whole club.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 101, pages 12-13Possibly because of the way Tatsumi selected the starting line-up, despite the loss, the game against Kawasaki Frontier was a confident booster for the older players and saw Ishigami return fully to the starting line-up in place of Ishihama.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 105, pages 14-15 ETU won its next match 3-0 against F.C. Sapporo, which saw the return of Murakoshi after his red-card suspension, thanks to a penalty kick from Hotta and a goal from Sera. In addition, Sakai forced Sapporo to score an own goal - as such, Sakai would be the one attributed with that goal.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 104, pages 17-19 ETU also won their 15th League match against Wissel Kobe 2-1.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 105, page 16 The game against Wissel Kobe also saw the return of Gino to the starting line-up. Gino had been rested during the game against Kawasaki Frontier and F.C. Sapporo. ETU next played Kashima Wanderers and walked away with a nil-nil draw.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 107, page 05 ETU's 17th League match was a derby against Tokyo Victory which resulted in a draw.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 122, page 03 ETU opened the scoring thanks to a goal from Tsubaki and went into half-time in the lead. However, Tokyo Victory's Mochida came on the field in the second half and turned the tide of the game, allowing Victory's Mikumo to score the equaliser.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 108-123 Following the 17th League match, the League season entered the customary summer hiatus - which ETU entered sitting in 10th position on the league table with 24 points. ETU sat behind JEM Chiba, who also have 24 points, in the league table due to goal difference. The summer break period was marked by an "All Stars" game between the Japanese Stars and the World Stars from various teams in the league. Tatsumi was invited to join the coaching team for the Japanese Stars, with Natsuki and Gino included in the Japanese Stars line-up. The game was won by the Japanese Stars 3-1.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 125-128 Near the beginning of the summer break, Ishihama departed the ETU line-up for Vanguard Kofu.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 129-131 After Ishihama's departure, ETU leaves for their summer training camp, during which the ETU players are subjected once again to Tatsumi's unusual training methods.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 158-162 Following the end of the summer break, ETU's first league match was against F.C. Sapporo. Sapporo took an early lead but ETU soon equalized thanks to a goal from Murakoshi. The game is won by ETU thanks to a goal from Natsuki.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 165-169 Following ETU's win against Sapporo, their next league match was against Wissel Kobe. During the match Tsubaki fell for a feint and thus Kobe was allowed to take the lead 0-1 in the first half. ETU was unable to equalize and the game went into the half-time break with Kobe in the lead.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 172-177 However, ETU manages to equalize in the second half thanks to Kiyokawa and thus the match against Kobe ends in a 1-1 draw.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 180-181 ETU's next match was against Montebia Yamagata, against whom ETU took the lead during the 1st-half thanks to the goal from Sera but Gino failed to capitalise on an opportunity during the 2nd-half and Yamagata quickly equalised.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 188-197 However, late in the 2nd half ETU substituted in their new recruit #17 - Gabriel. Gabriel began to disrupt Yamagata's with his stylish play and soon, ETU started making attempts at goal. It was during one of these attempts that Natsuki was fouled violently by a Yamagata player in the penalty area. This resulted in ETU being awarded a penalty kick and Natsuki selflessly handed-over to Gino, who is the more accurate and consistent performer in front of the goal. Gino easily scored and the game ended 1-2 in ETU's favour.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 198-211 ETU's 22nd league match was a home game against Kawasaki Frontier. Once again, ETU had to face Kawasaki Frontier without Murakoshi - this time awarding the Captain's armband to Sugie.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 215-217 ETU won 4-2 against Kawasaki Frontier, a huge upset that saw them featured on the cover of Football magazine.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 218-232 ETU's 23rd game saw them face JEM United Chiba in an away match.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 244, page 01 Chiba opened the scoring and held the lead for someone time as Tsubaki's attempts are goal failed to find the back of the net. The score was finally equalised Akasaki in the second half.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 244-257 Murakoshi scores from a header with an assist from Gabriel in the last few minutes of the match, winning the match 2-1. ETU's 24th match was against Sun Arrow Hiroshima, which had previously bested ETU in an away match near the start of the season. ETU scored within the opening minutes thanks to a goal from Sera in which Tsubaki aggressively delivered. Near the end of the match, Sakai is knocked in the face by an opposing defender in the penalty area which awarded ETU with a penalty kick. The kick is taken by Akasaki who scored to end the game defeating their opponents 2-0. After Tsubaki's return, ETU then played their 25th league match against Urawa Red Stars which ETU lost 0-1. Following this, ETU faced Nagoya Grand Palace once again for their 26th match. Gino opened up the scoring with a goal early in the first half. However, in the second half Nagoya managed to equalise with a penalty followed by two goals from Pepe. ETU fought back and equalised with Natsuki scoring two goals. Gabriel then managed to win the game 4-3 for ETU with a last minute goal. ETU's 27th game was against the mighty Osaka Gunners whom they previously bested in a huge upset. The match opens up with a goal from Natsuki in the first half, with Osaka quickly equalising with a goal from Hatake. Tsubaki manages to get a goal in as well but Hauer equalises again late in the second half with the match ending in a 2-2 draw. 'Pre-Season' Friendly 'League Matches' ETU's total point count for league matches is currently 56 points from 30 matches with 4 matches to play. 'Japan Cup Matches' ETU has qualified for the top eight, quarter-finals, of the Japan Cup through Group C. This is the first time they have qualified in three years. ETU played a total of six games during the Japan Cup preliminaries, twice against each of the other teams in their group. The Japan Cup quarter finals pitted ETU against Kashima Wanderers with 2 rounds both Home and Away. It was marked by the absence of Tsubaki and Akasaki due to them being called up for the U-22 National Team. ETU lost both matches against Kashima Wanderers, both 2-0 during the home game and 5-0 during the away game, thus being knocked out of the Japan Cup. Player Roster ETU's only representatives at the national level is Akasaki, who is part of the U23 Olympic side. However, Dori used to be a goalkeeper for Japan from 1995 to 2004 and played in the 1998 World Cup and The 2002 World Cup.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 100, Sketch Page Since Tatsumi took over, the ETU regulars cannot be classified as either "ageing" or "young", as about half the squad is in their early to mid-twenties and the other half late-twenties and above. Dori is their oldest starter at 33 but this is normal for a Goalkeeper as it is a position that peaks later, benefiting from experience. Tsubaki is their youngest starter at 20. During their match against ETU, a number of Osaka Gunners players comments on the speed competent in ETU's playing style. Hiraga commented on ETU's attacks being speed-based,Giant Killing anime; Episode 21 and Shimura commented on the difficulty of containing ETU following a ball steal due to the number of fast ETU players.Giant Killing anime; Episode 24 However, it must be noted that Tatsumi favour players who are both fast and have stamina, so stamina is also a key component in ETU's playing style under Tatsumi.Giant Killing anime; Episode 2 Shigeyuki Murakoshi is the captain of ETU and has been so for many years. He was briefly stripped of his captaincy under Tatsumi but soon restored to it after Tatsumi carried his point about Murakoshi no longer having to be the defacto coach of the team.Giant Killing Anime; Episode 5 While Murakoshi was stripped of his captaincy, Gino was the reluctant match captain but this was done as part of Tatsumi's strategy and Gino has shown no ambitions for the captain's badge.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 12, page 14-16 When Murakoshi missed the game against Kawasaki Frontier due to accumulation of yellow cards, Tsubaki lead the team into the match as captain.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 90, page 11 However, Kuroda was appointed "shadow captain", after he spoke aloud his desire to be the captain in place of Tsubaki, and was the one who actually organised the player huddle at the start of the match.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 90 Kuroda is typically the player who takes charge when Murakoshi is either absent or has been forbidden from taking control. However, Kuroda does not command the loyalty of the players in the way Murakoshi does. As a result, Kuroda's efforts at leadership are often either mocked, typically by the older players, or outright subverted, usually by Akasaki and the younger players. When ETU played Kawasaki Frontier for the second time during the current league season, Murakoshi again missed the game but this time the captain's armband when to Yusaku Sugie.Giant Killing Manga; Chapter 215, page 09 ETU experience a minor change in its roster during the mid-season break with Ishihama leaving for Vanguard Kofu. Despite this, ETU gained two extra players after a training camp with a university team. 19yo Brazilian Gabriel Pereira and 24yo Mitsuru Tonoyama joined the team to the shock of the other players.Giant Killing manga, chapter 162 Management Team Management , Matsubara, Kaneda, Tokoro, Kaba and Nogucha]] *Manager - Takeshi TatsumiGiant Killing Manga; Volume 2, page 02 *Coach - Matsubara Other Coachs *KanedaGiant Killing Manga; Volume 8, page 02 *Tokoro *Noguchi *Tokui Front Office Management , Yuri Nagata, President Nagata and Vice-President Nagata]] * President Nagata * Vice-President Nagata * CEO - Kosei Goto * Public Relations - Yuri Nagata References Category:Clubs